


Human

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/F, Malkavian/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is, I am more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This particular character is Yanna DelRay, a Malkavian, hence the disjointed nature of the piece. Tired Lulzbian leads to this weirdness.

Pulse of blood beneath flimsy flesh threatening to give away to something more, so much more

Isn't that what it all means? 

No

Not at all, then

So what is she, what am I? 

(Hands touch, bodies share warmth, cries in the night)

I feel the pulse, yes 

(Lips part for teeth but they are not to kiss but they are to bite)

Together, she and I 

I knew her before

I have known her before that is

Before--before the blood roared

Before the smell of what she is overpowers

(Teeth rip into a throat and tear away and a tongue laps at blood like a dainty lover between the loved's legs)

She is human

I am more

more

so much more.


End file.
